Bardock - The Father of Kakarot
by DiscoStu09
Summary: AU: This is a combination of the anime special of Bardock and the Dragon Ball Minus manga special. This shows the lead up to Frieza destroying the Saiyan race and Kakarot being sent to Earth.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z**

* * *

**This is the prologue to my story; Kakarot: The Saiyan from Earth.**

* * *

**Now since the movie; Bardock – the Father of Goku has been considered the canon version of Bardock's story and Goku's history, I will implement a lot of the plot from it. Also since the Dragon Ball Minus that Akira Toriyama drew contradicts the events of the special movie, I will combine them both. So I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Also I have written my very first adult scene in this chapter. I have tried to make it fit in with the M-rating, so let me know what you think. If it is too descriptive and breaches the M-rating, then I will remove it. Also since it is my first time writing one, any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated. Don't just tell me that it sucks, because I already think it does ha-ha.**

* * *

**Prologue – The Annihilation of the Saiyan Race**

* * *

**Age 740 – Planet Kanassa**

* * *

Bardock lay contently on his back inside of a crater. Sitting around him was his entire team all with satisfied looks on their faces. It was understandable for his team and him to be satisfied with their work. They had been able to wipe out the inhabitants of Kanassa in only a few days. Not even Lord Frieza's elite forces had been able to conquer this planet and yet he and his teams had been able to do it in a few days. He and his team consisted of low class warriors but Bardock knew that without a doubt they would all be promoted to mid class warriors for this victory.

"Bardock says that he can remember everything when he transforms." Fasha smirked over at her squad leader. Bardock's team were all talking about last night's battle after they had transformed in their Ozaru forms.

Tora chuckled in amusement, "Don't make me laugh, Fasha. Bardock may remember every second of every battle but he doesn't remember much about his personal life. I'll show you. Hey Bardock, how old is your first born son?"

"Three, I think." Bardock muttered carelessly.

"Your youngest son Kakarot is three years old," Fasha smirked at him, "Raditz is your eldest and he is eight years old."

"That's right," Bardock grunted as he sat up, "Gine wouldn't be too happy to hear I forgot about him," he muttered quietly.

"Still can't believe that you mated with Gine." Shugesh chuckled slightly, but there was no malice in his words. Gine used to be a part of their team but she had a soft nature and wasn't a capable fighter. Bardock had to save her more times than not but despite her soft nature, she somehow had an effect on them all, especially Bardock.

"Lay off my sister, Shugesh." Tora said in annoyance, "Everyone has their own talents and interests, even us Saiyans."

"I'm getting a transmission from Frieza." Bardock silenced them all and with narrowed eyes, he listened to the order intently. "Frieza wants all Saiyans to return to Planet Vegeta." Bardock informed them all with a hint of caution in his voice.

"I wonder why he wants all of us there." Tora had his own suspicions.

"I don't know, but why do you think that he wanted this dumb in the first place?" Shugesh waved his arm towards the ruins of a city.

"From what I understand, there are rumours that you are able to develop special powers if you live on this planet. Powers like being able to read minds." Tora explained.

Bardock snorted, "No doubt Frieza would want the ability to read minds."

"That's a scary thought," Borgos shuddered, "Frieza being able to read minds."

"I wish all of you could read minds so then you could have heard the thoughts of my troops as you slaughtered them!" a figure that burst out of some rubble behind Bardock roared at them.

The Saiyans spun around ready to confront the lizard like creature. However they couldn't react quickly enough before it was behind Bardock and it hit the Saiyan squad leader in the back of the next. The force was enough to cause Bardock to gasp in pain and he fell face first onto the ground. Shugesh quickly countered and the large Saiyan punched the Kanassan fiercely in the face. The lizard like creature crashed painfully into the edge of the crater and Tora quickly fired an energy blast into the creature. The Kanassan was enveloped in light blue fire.

Bardock got back to his feet as he looked at the lizard creature in slight awe mixed with confusion, "What the hell is going on?!"

"I have transmuted your destructive force into a more tolerable energy," the Kanassan explained, "You have come here seeking psychic power... well I have given it to you, Bardock."

"It can read minds." Bardock realised.

"So can you now, Bardock. You now possess the powers that Frieza desires but he will never get it. I have given it to you, Bardock." The lizard creature chuckled painfully.

"Why?!" Bardock narrowed his eyes at it.

"I have given it you for one reason, Bardock. So you can witness the destruction of your race, just like how I was forced to watch my own perish." The Kanassan laughed loudly.

"Shut up!" Bardock roared furiously and he turned the creature into ashes with a powerful energy wave.

"Instant barbeque," Shugesh smirked, "You never know what you are going to find under a rock these days. Pretty freaky creature, ey." Bardock didn't reply making Shugesh confused, "Hey, don't you think so Bardock? Hey, yo!"

"Stop fooling around, Bardock." Tora said in annoyance at Bardock's silent treatment. His annoyance turned to concern though when Bardock collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Frieza's Ship – A few hours before Bardock collapsed.**

* * *

The Lord of the universe, Frieza sat upon his hover chair looking out the window of his ship at darkness of space and all of the stars that he owned. Usually the Frost Demon would be quite content with his rule however over the past few weeks, rumours were starting to reach his ears and peak his interest. There was talk about that annoying Super Saiyan legend, especially among the mid class Saiyans and with King Vegeta. It seemed that there was some discontent among King Vegeta and the other mid class Saiyans but it was something that didn't really worry Frieza. Still the last thing that he could really be bothered to deal with is a rebellion from the entire Saiyan race.

"Lord Frieza, may we come in?" a smooth voice came from outside of his door.

Frieza released a small sigh; it seemed that his peaceful thoughts were over. "You may enter."

Zarbon and Dodoria entered the room.

"I have just finished my mission, Lord Frieza." Dodoria bowed respectfully towards his master, "It only took me and my team a day to conquer it."

"Good work, Dodoria," Frieza praised him lightly. "It looks like it was a wise choice sending you there."

"I bring you news about the assault on Kanassa, Lord Frieza." Zarbon interrupted politely, "The planet has been conquered. It is all yours now."

"Really? Kanassa has been on the market for a while now but it couldn't be conquered." Dodoria retorted with wide eyes, "I thought for sure that we would have to overpower it. Who managed to win it?"

"It was taken by a group of Saiyans." Zarbon informed him.

"Those mid class Saiyan warriors are starting to become formidable, even to our elite forces." Dodoria said with reluctant admiration.

"That's where you are wrong." Zarbon corrected him smoothly, "It was conquered by a group of low class Saiyans. To be more precise it was Bardock and his team."

"Impossible!" Dodoria snapped incredulously, "There is no way a low class group of Saiyans could conquer Kanassa."

"It is true," Zarbon insisted, "These Saiyan warriors are starting to become stronger as time goes on. Now in a small group on the night of a full moon they are hard to beat."

Dodoria chuckled, "Don't tell me that you're becoming afraid of the Saiyans."

"Of course not," Zarbon snapped impatiently, "I'm just saying that we have to keep an eye on them, that's all. Like this Bardock who led the assault on the Kanassans. What if he and his crew teamed up with the King and Prince Vegeta and the rest of the mid class Saiyans? How would like to tangle with them on the night of a full moon, Dodoria?"

Frieza chuckled lightly at that, "Only a fool would like those odds, especially if one of them becomes a _Super Saiyan_." Frieza didn't even try to hide his mocking tone at the supposed Saiyan legend. "I wonder if this Super Saiyan is some sort of God."

"Lord Frieza, that kind of thing is actually quite common." Zarbon said smoothly, "All of this talk is simply some old folk tale."

"Oh, I know but someone like me ought to not have one ounce of doubt." Frieza smirked, "These Saiyan dogs are too prideful to even bark when I tell them to. I think it is time that I made them and their little planet disappear."

"It's somewhat of a shame." Dodoria admitted, "They are becoming our greatest warriors and by sending them to the front lines, we can preserve our own troops."

"Your points are noted, Dodoria, but my decision is final." Frieza informed him firmly, "Send a transmission to all Saiyans, Zarbon. I want them to drop all assignments and to return to Planet Vegeta immediately."

"As you command, Lord Frieza," Zarbon bowed, "but considering where they are all scattered, it would take some about a month to return."

"I don't have the patience to wait longer that." Frieza grinned wickedly, "In one month's time, I will wipe out the Saiyan race."

"It would be a waste to wipe them all out, like Dodoria pointed out, they are becoming our best fighters." Zarbon said quickly, "Wouldn't it be prudent to maybe keep a handful alive, perhaps Bardock's team for instance. A group of Saiyans that were capable of taking over Kanassa would be incredibly beneficial."

"You speak as though the thought had never occurred to me Zarbon." Frieza frowned and his tail flickered dangerously against his hover chair and Zarbon flinched heavily from the movement. "I will not allow Bardock and his crew to live. A group of battle hardened Saiyans; let's not forget that one of them is female, which means reproduction. I cannot allow anymore pureblood Saiyans to come into this world once most of the race is destroyed." The frown on the Frost Demon's face changed into a dangerous grin, "I will give them a death that is worthy to their _beloved_ pride. When Bardock and his team return from Kanassa, you are to give them an assignment from me, Dodoria. Planet Meat needs to be taken over and once they are finished, you and your team are to destroy them. That way we are killing two birds with one stone."

"I understand, Lord Frieza." Dodoria quickly assured the Frost Demon and he immediately left to follow his orders.

"Zarbon, the assignment that I gave Vegeta a week ago, do you know who went with him?" Frieza inquired interestedly.

"I believe that it was Nappa and Bardock's son, Raditz." Zarbon answered Frieza.

"Then they will be the only Saiyans that we will keep around. They will be easy to control." Frieza informed him.

Yes, those three would do perfectly, Frieza decided. They were a small enough group to conquer planets for him and they would never be powerful enough to challenge his power. It will be far easier to control and keep suppressed the power of only three full blooded Saiyans rather than a whole race. Nappa was the experienced commander, Vegeta an elite class Saiyan and Raditz the son of a low class Saiyan that had possibly caught up with King Vegeta in power. It would be a powerfully efficient trio.

* * *

**Unknown Planet**

* * *

The young Prince of the Saiyan race sat on top of a rock, eagerly digging into a piece of fruit while being surrounded by dead dinosaur humanoid creatures. Nappa was off wiping out the rest of the populace, much to Vegeta's frustration. Vegeta had been the one to wipe out most of the powerful fighters on the planet and Nappa was cleaning up the rest of the weaker members of the race. This frustrated the young Saiyan Prince because this was supposed to be his mission and his alone, Nappa was just supposed to be here to provide any support should he need it. He most certainly did not need any support.

"Shouldn't you be heading back?" an injured eight years old Raditz approached the Saiyan Prince wearily. He was holding his left arm carefully, trying to block out the pain, "You're the prince after all."

"Ignore it!" Vegeta hissed angrily, as if he was going to return immediately on Frieza's orders like a lap dog. Another reason for Vegeta to be frustrated was that this weakling Raditz had to come along. Rumours were afloat that Raditz's father Bardock had grown to the same power level as King Vegeta, rumour that made the young Prince sneer at. Nappa had brought Raditz along to see if he had the same potential as Bardock. "We'll just pretend that we didn't hear the summons."

Vegeta swore that one day he would be the one to crush Frieza's neck under his boot and he would reclaim the title of the strongest in the universe. It was a title that rightfully belonged to a Saiyan Prince.

* * *

**Planet Frieza 79 – Present**

* * *

"Is he doing any better, Malaka?" Tora questioned the head doctor on the planet.

"Physically he appears fine," the brown-skinned, reptilian alien with an orange Mohawk responded, "mentally is another story though. Until there is a change, he will have to remain in the medical machine."

Tora nodded and he looked over to his friend, squad leader and effectively his brother in the healing machine, "I understand. Rest up Bardock, the rest of us have to return to Planet Vegeta."

With Bardock out of commission, Tora took the responsibility as squad leader and his team followed him out of the medical bay.

Bardock finally awoke after almost three weeks in the medical machine and Malaka informed the low class Saiyan that his team headed back to Planet Vegeta. Malaka also informed that he only had a week to get there since the month that Frieza had given the Saiyans to get there was almost up. Fortunately for Bardock, they altered his Space Pod slightly and promised that they gave it the boost in speed that should allow him to make it in time. His Space Ball could now travel three times faster than what it did previously.

Bardock sat in his Space Pod wearing newly repaired battle armour as it soared through space but he had yet to activate the suspended animation device. He took the chance to think of what had happened to him after that Kanassan had hit him. He had been having hallucinations while he was in that medical machine. They all thought that he was unconscious the entire time but they had been wrong. He had been awake at the mercy of those hallucinations. Over and over again he saw the same thing, his son Kakarot and the destruction of a planet that looked exactly like Planet Vegeta.

That was impossible though, Bardock assured himself, they were only hallucinations. Still there was one thing that Bardock was looking forward to and that was seeing Gine again when he arrived on Planet Vegeta. However he couldn't shake off the disturbing images that he had seen and somehow his son Kakarot was connected to it.

* * *

**Planet Vegeta**

* * *

Shugesh and Borgos were extremely excited as they headed towards Tora's house. They had just been told by Dodoria, not long after touching down on Planet Vegeta, that Frieza had given them a mission personally. Finally they were being acknowledged and soon they would be recognised as some of the best. Now they just had to tell Tora and Fasha so they could leave immediately to Planet Meat and they had a feeling that the two of them would be at the one place.

When they arrived at his door, Shugesh didn't even bother with knocking in hopes to catch Tora and Fasha in the act but he was met with disappointment when he slammed open the door. The smell of sex was clearly in the air when they entered the room but unfortunately for Shugesh, both Fasha and Tora had finished sometime ago. Currently they sat on a single chair, Fasha sitting on Tora's lap and each wore only a small amount of clothing to cover themselves.

"Haven't you heard of knocking, Shugesh?" Tora snapped in annoyance at the sight of his comrades.

"I don't have the patience to wait for you to come to the door." Shugesh responded easily with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, right." Fasha snorted, "You were hoping to see me naked, weren't you? Not in this lifetime, you stupid pervert."

"You two can bicker later," Borgos interrupted them impatiently when he saw the anger flicker on Shugesh's face, "we have been given an assignment from Frieza personally."

"Are you serious?!" Tora's eyes widened.

"We have to go conquer Planet Meat." Shugesh smirked, his anger forgotten. "After we do that we will be promoted to Frieza's elite squadrons!"

Fasha smirked when she felt Tora's excitement grow under her buttocks. Fasha hoped that they still had time before they had to depart because an excited Tora was always a very fun Tora, "When do we leave?" she asked with a smirk and she subtlety moved her hips to grind down on Tora. The Saiyan bit back a groan at the feeling.

"We are to depart in an hour." Shugesh answered her, not noticing the movement of her hips. His eyes were firmly on Fasha's barely covered breasts.

"We will meet you at the Space Pods in an hour then," Tora smirked and slowly he lifted his hands up his mate's body until he reached her small, soft breasts, "we need to rid ourselves of some pent up excitement before the mission."

"Just make sure you're there within the hour!" Borgos snapped as he left, "Or we will go on without you!"

Shugesh quickly followed him out and the moment they closed the front door, they heard Fasha yell out loudly.

"It seems they took the news very well." Shugesh chuckled lightly.

"Forget that," Borgos retorted, "what are we going to do without Bardock? Will he be promoted even though he won't be with us?"

"I'm sure he will," Shugesh shrugged, "his power is getting close to King Vegeta's, isn't it?"

* * *

**Planet Vegeta – Not long after Bardock's Team headed off to Planet Meat.**

* * *

Bardock exited his Space Pod after he crashed landed back on Planet Vegeta, he didn't even flinch at the increased gravity and he immediately headed off towards the meat distribution centre where his mate worked. He had to admit it felt nice to be back on Planet Vegeta. It wasn't the best looking planet, with the dirty orange sandy surface or the harsh red sky, but it was home. It was hard to believe that they used to live in tents back when the Tuffles ruled the planet since now they lived in white buildings with blue bubbled windows.

"Yo, Bardock! Long time no see. You're still alive and kicking, I see." A tall and short haired Saiyan greeted him.

Bardock ignored the greeting and he hurriedly asked, "You know why we have been ordered to assemble like this?"

"Who knows, they probably have discovered some big time planet or something." The Saiyan answered back indifferently, "More importantly, I have heard some of Frieza's men have been talking a lot lately about the Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan? You mean the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Bardock asked in confusion.

That just further increased his suspicions and he turned away from the Saiyan to proceed towards the meat distribution centre. He suddenly froze as another vision of a planet looking a lot like Planet Vegeta suddenly flash in his mind.

"Damn it! What is wrong with me?!" Bardock growled as his right hand clenched his forehead tightly. He shook it off and he entered the centre where Gine would be working. It didn't take him long to spot her and before calling her, he took a moment to appreciate his petite mate.

She had long and thick black hair that fell down to her shoulders, and she wore a different kind of armour to his. Gine didn't have the version with shoulder pads; instead she had thin straps over her shoulders. Bardock could see that she wasn't wearing anything under her armour and instead of the thigh/hip pads that he had, Gine wore padded skirt. She also wore black skin tight pants and she had gloves on while she cut up the meat before her. Her tail wagged quickly showing that she was enjoying the task before her.

"Yo, Gine! I'm back." Bardock called out to her.

"Bardock!" Gine spun in surprise as it had been a few weeks since she had last seen her mate. Gine quickly recovered and she didn't hesitate to jump into his arms. She didn't care that she was getting blood from all the meat that she had cut all over him and he wasn't bothered by it. Bardock wasn't one to initiate public affection, though he wasn't bothered by it in private, but he still returned the hug. Unlike all other Saiyans, he and Gine had developed a loving bond.

"The town is pretty lively, isn't it?" Bardock commented curiously.

"Yeah," Gine nodded happily, "that's because everyone has come back."

"Where's Raditz?" Bardock inquired after he broke the affectionate hug. After he had been teased about not knowing his eldest son's age, Bardock resolved himself to get to know his son a bit better. Perhaps he could teach him some decent fighting moves.

"He is a soldier now. He is paired with Prince Vegeta and is off on a planet somewhere." Gine explained while taking off her gloves, "Apparently it is quite far away. He hasn't returned yet."

"Prince Vegeta, huh..." Bardock folded his arms across his chest, "He is partnered with quite a troublemaker. Is Kakarot still inside the incubator?"

"Yes, he has been inside for three years now. I'm going to take him out soon. Do you want to see him?" Gine asked him.

A few minutes later, the parents of the young Saiyan Kakarot stood only a few feet away from him. Gine had a clear look of love in her eyes as she observed her son while Bardock had a frown on his face. All Saiyan babies were put in an incubator for the first few years so their bodies could mature enough to withstand the intense gravity on Planet Vegeta. Also they had information downloaded into their brains, just basic information like speech and the basic principles of their race. This allowed the children to be intellectually further than what they would normally be and some took their intellect further as they got older and others don't gain any.

"He's grown, hasn't he?" Bardock noticed.

"Yes! He looks just like you, especially that crazy hairstyle." Gine beamed at her son.

Bardock placed a hand on the glass and suddenly everyone went black for a moment but the Saiyan was still in complete control of his body.

* * *

**Bardock's Mind**

* * *

"What is this?" Bardock muttered confused as he looked around trying to find something in the darkness. Suddenly he could see Planet Vegeta clearly and hovering not too far away was Frieza's ship.

"Frieza..." Bardock's eyes narrowed as he could do nothing else but watch as a large energy ball was suddenly fired from the top of Frieza's ship. Bardock looked on in horror as his planet was reduced to ash and worse of all, his view of the horror suddenly changed and he could now see and hear Frieza.

"Oh my, this is stupendous! Wow! What a great show! Unbelievable! Just look at that!" Frieza laughed loudly.

"That bastard!" Bardock snarled furiously, "After everything that we have done for him, this is the way that he repays us!"

The scene vanished from sight and he was enveloped in the darkness once again.

"Bardock..." a voice whispered in his mind.

A voice deeper, one filled with hatred interrupted, one that he recognised. The Kanassan that had attacked him and gave him these powers spoke to him, "How does it feel, Bardock? Now you know how we felt days before you and those other Saiyans invaded our planet and wiped out all of my kind. Rest easy though, Bardock, I have given you this gift for a reason. The boy before you is the key to yours and your kind's redemption. He will be the one to show the universe what a Saiyan warrior should truly be."

Bardock didn't understand what he was talking about but he didn't have much time to ponder as the previous voice spoke up again.

"Bardock..."

The darkness was dispelled once again and this time he was on a planet that he hadn't seen before. The sky, the water in the lakes and oceans was green and the grass was blue. It also had three suns in the sky.

"Bardock..."

Bardock spun around to see a man that resembled him greatly, especially his hair style. It stuck up the same way his did. He knew exactly who this was. The man wore a version of the battle armour that he had never seen before. The breast plate maintained the same design, except it was mainly black in colour except for the small parts that were blue, like the thigh/hip pads. The main difference was that he didn't have shoulder pads and instead he had blue straps that wrapped around his neck. He didn't wear any clothing underneath the breast plate and he wore red gi pants, blue wrist bands and dark blue boots. His skin tone wasn't as dark as his; the light skin was a trait he got from Gine.

"Kakarot..." Bardock muttered awed.

"There is still a chance, father." Kakarot told him solemnly, "You still have time to be a true Saiyan."

"What are you talking about, Kakarot? What has happened to you?" Bardock asked with wide eyes.

"I'm a Saiyan that was raised on Planet Earth and I learned how to be a true Saiyan warrior. Don't die a pride-less warrior. Don't die as his puppet. No matter the odds, fight until your last breath, like a true Saiyan. Stop bowing to others!" Kakarot said firmly before he disappeared.

Bardock's surroundings rapidly began to change and he visions passed by in high speed. He saw much of Kakarot's childhood; fighting in tournaments, fighting an army and some kind of green, pointy eared alien. He also saw moments of Kakarot fighting someone that looked remarkably like King Vegeta and Bardock assumed that it was Prince Vegeta. However the clincher was seeing a standoff between Kakarot and Frieza. Although Frieza's form was very different, Bardock could tell that it was Frieza.

* * *

**End of Vision**

* * *

"Bardock!" a hand roughly shook his shoulder.

Bardock blinked and abruptly he was back in the present, staring at his son inside the incubator. He glanced at the hand on his shoulder to see Gine looking at him in concern.

"Are you okay, Bardock? You have been staring at Kakarot for a few minutes without saying a word." Gina told him worried.

"Is the rest of my crew still here?" Bardock demanded, ignoring her question.

Gine blinked startled at how tense her mate had become in only a few seconds, "No, Tora told me a couple of days ago that they were heading to Planet Meat. He said it was a job that Frieza requested of them personally, though Dodoria was the one to inform them."

Bardock looked back over towards Kakarot, his mind racing. Why would Frieza send his crew off the planet that he was planning on destroying the Saiyan race? Unless he was planning on only keeping a small amount alive but that still didn't explain why he was destroying their race in the first place. They have been loyal to him.

"After nightfall, I'm going to steal a Space Pod. We're sending this kid off to another planet." Bardock informed his mate gruffly.

"What would make you want to do such a thing?!" Gine shouted at him angrily, "Why now all of a sudden?! Why would you want to send our child away from home?!"

"It's for Kakarot's own good." Bardock answered simply.

"What does that even..?" Gine muttered puzzled.

"Frieza's plotting something... I just know it." Bardock decided not to mention that he was having visions of the future, "I've got this feeling of death that just can't shake."

Gine folded her arms across her chest, a frown forming on her face, "Some of Frieza's men have been coming by to make sure that everyone is on the planet. They have a checklist of names and everything. They come by every morning, noon and night to make sure everyone is still on the planet."

"I'll go after my team later tonight after we have sent Kakarot away." Bardock decided, "It will be easier to get Kakarot out of here safely under the cover of darkness."

Gine tilted her head, a teasing grin appeared on her face; "Even so, you're the last person that I'd expect to worry about their child like this. It's not very Saiyan-like."

"Not my fault," Bardock retorted gruffly, "I caught your 'softness' disease."

Knowing that they had to wait several hours before they could get Kakarot off the planet, Bardock took the time to spend some final quality time with his mate.

* * *

**Planet Vegeta – Nightfall**

* * *

Bardock and Gine landed on the outskirts of Planet Vegeta. It was the same place that they had once lived in when they were under the power of the Tuffles. It had long since been abandoned when they conquered the planet and Bardock was confident that this was the best place to launch Kakarot from.

*Bang, bang*

Bardock grunted when he placed the Space Pod that he had stolen onto the grown, his son Kakarot was already inside trying to break out. "Don't be so rough, Kakarot."

"Hey, why don't we all just run away somewhere?" Gine questioned him.

"That's not a good idea." Bardock replied, "My team and I have already built quite the reputation. I don't know exactly what Frieza has in store for my team, but if we were to run, then he would undoubtedly hunt us down. I'm not going to risk Kakarot's life like that, not to mention if we did get away, Frieza would always be on guard. Hopefully Kakarot will be able to get the drop on him should I be unable too."

That was part of the reason, but the main reason why he wouldn't run was because he wasn't a coward. He might have become softer because of Gine's influence, but the pride he had in his fighting hadn't changed. Like Kakarot had said in that vision, he would continue fighting until the end.

The father of Kakarot placed the Space Pod onto the ground and he informed Gine of his plans, "I've programmed his destination for Earth, a planet far away from here. They've got a lot of food but the race inhabiting it and its resources are not of much value. It's not exactly well known and that is exactly what we need." There was no need to tell her that the vision of Kakarot had told him that he was raised on Earth.

Gine sniffled as she looked at her son inside of the pod, "If this is just Bardock being a worry-wart, we'll immediately come and get you! Don't worry!" she told her son firmly.

"Don't stare at the full moon," Bardock warned his son, "I've got to make sure I tell Raditz the same thing. Live on, Kakarot. No matter what!"

"Goodbye!" Gine said lovingly.

A young Kakarot just stared back through the window on the hatch door with a confused and scared look on his face. Unfortunately he couldn't hear what they were saying. He only got the chance to stare at their faces for a few seconds before the Space Pod took off.

Bardock didn't believe that Frieza wouldn't receive word that Kakarot had disappeared. He just hoped that the disappearance of a Saiyan baby wouldn't really interest him enough to make a big deal out it.

"I've made a deal with a comrade to get you a Space Pod of your own." Bardock informed his mate as he held her around her waist. They watched for a few moments as Kakarot flew off Planet Vegeta. "He'll have it organised for you by tomorrow night and it will take you to Earth."

Gine looked at him with a frown, "I thought you just said it wasn't a good idea for us to run away with him."

"Not a good idea for me and my team," Bardock stressed to her, "he won't consider you a threat and so he won't bother coming after you." A teasing smirk formed on his face, "It looks like being a shitty warrior has finally come in handy."

Gine pouted before she muttered something quietly. Bardock heard the words, 'arrogant man' and 'I'm not that bad,' causing him to chuckle.

"What are you going to do now? Are you going after Tora and the others?" Gine asked him curiously.

"Not just yet," Bardock gave her a lustful grin, and he cupped her backside gently, "I'm not satisfied just yet."

Gine rolled her eyes, a blush on her face, "You're never satisfied." Gine retorted playfully.

Bardock removed one of his hands and he cupped her chin gently, "We might not see each other again when I leave in the morning."

The mother of Kakarot just let out a small smile. He always fed her that same line every time that he was leaving to go on a mission and she fell for it every time. This was no exception.

* * *

**(Adult Scene)**

* * *

Gine collapsed onto her bed, Bardock had thrown her onto it the moment that they returned home. Bardock glided swiftly on top of her, his size dwarfing her and he kissed her fervently. This surprised Gine as Bardock wasn't one to usually initiate a kiss, especially one with this kind of passion. She could feel Bardock's desire course through her and there was a hint of desperation in his kiss that made her toes curl. It only took a few minutes before their clothes were scattered on the floor and Bardock continued to kiss her hungrily.

Bardock knew that this would be the last time he got to be with her. He had never been so sure that he was going to die soon. He assumed that it had something to do with his psychic abilities that he had gained on Kanassa. Yet, he felt no fear and no desire to run away from his fate. All he felt was a desperate longing to be with the female in his arms. Knowing that this would be the last time he was with her, he pushed aside his pride and his own lustful desires, and he allowed the love he felt for her consume him. Bardock surprised his mate, he would have usually joined with her by now, but this time he began kissing every inch of her body. He savoured every taste of her and he loved hearing her soft moans. It was music that he had never heard before as she would normally being yelling out loudly as he pounded her.

Gine loved what Bardock was doing to her. He had never done something like this with her. Like all Saiyans, their sex life was usually rough and fast. Mating really only served two purposes; reproduction and stress relief. Early on in their relationship, mating with Bardock was for those purposes. To him, anyway. Gine however had done something that was incredibly rare for Saiyans; she had fallen in love with him. He always saved her whenever she needed it and she slowly fell for him harder each time he did. Raditz had eventually been born but even then, despite how much she loved Bardock, he still retained the same Saiyan mindset when it came to mating. She didn't know how she did it or how it came to be, but eventually he began to feel the same way about her and he started to be slightly more affectionate. Gine couldn't resist letting out small moans of pleasure from Bardock's ministrations. He kissed her everywhere and where he wasn't kissing at the time, he was caressing her softly with his hands. Gine loved every second of it.

"I wish I had done this sooner," Bardock whispered huskily kissing a spot just above her belly button, "now I am going to do something that I should have done a long time ago."

Gine expected him to join their bodies together, but instead she felt him kiss an area that he had never kissed before. Gine had never experienced such pleasure before in her life and in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into her mate. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his head and she looked down towards him, their eyes making contact. Never before had Bardock's eyes been filled with so much passion other when he was fighting.

Bardock grinned in triumph when his mate shuddered in pleasure, and he ceased his actions, licking his lips, enjoying the taste. He deeply regretted that he had never tried that before in all of their years together. Initially when they started mating, Bardock had just been having some fun and it was just something to do whenever he hadn't had a good fight in a while. However after she had given birth to Raditz, and decided to quit the crew to go into the meat distribution centre, Bardock slowly began to miss her. He began to miss saving her, he missed the adoration in her eyes whenever he did and soon he began to long for her more than he did for a good fight. The realisation that he had more than just lustful feelings for her, when he realised that he had genuine feelings for her came in a strange manner.

He and Fasha had to go onto a mission together without the rest of the crew and the planet provided much more of a challenge than they had anticipated. In the end, they had to wait for the full moon and so they had to stay hidden for a few days. Having to hide and wait had been very boring for them both. It didn't take long for Fasha to be on her knees with Bardock pumping into her from behind. They had mated a few times before Bardock began mating with Gine but this time it didn't feel the same for Bardock. In fact, he found himself thinking of Gine while in the act. Bardock tried to brush that off but when he arrived back on planet Vegeta to see some other Saiyan trying to rope Gine into mating with him, Bardock snapped. He engaged the Saiyan in a fight and Bardock killed him ruthlessly and in that moment, he knew that he wanted no one other than Gine.

Back in the present, Bardock wrapped an arm under Gine's back and he lifted her onto his lap, her breasts crushing into his chest, and he smirked at the sight of her panting heavily. Bardock loved seeing the flush on her cheeks whenever she was satisfied and with a grunt, not to mention a pleasurable groan from his mate, he joined them together. Bardock was a lot gentler than he usually was as he allowed his love for the woman in his arms to control him instead of his lust and pride. The only time he had been this gentle with Gine had been almost four years ago. His mate had requested the softer approach and Bardock granted it, as long as it was a onetime deal, so Gine was quite surprised that he was doing this tonight. The next time he saw her after that, she informed him that she was pregnant.

Gine collapsed back onto the bed, breathless and Bardock fell on top of her after a long passionate love making session. Gine had heard rumours about love making being different from just mating and now she understood that there really was a difference between the two. Bardock lifted himself off her slightly and he looked into her eyes and then he told her something that he had never told her before.

"I love you." Bardock whispered softly and he gave her a small kiss. Gine didn't respond to the kiss because her eyes widened in shock at what Bardock just told her. She knew that he loved her, his actions proved that but he had never whispered those words to her before.

Gine quickly her composure and she slammed her lips into him, surprising him with the force. "I love you, too." Gine whispered once she broke the kiss and she rolled him onto his back and she straddled him.

The next few hours were much more intense than the previous session.

* * *

**(End of Adult Scene)**

* * *

In the early morning, Bardock got out of their bed and began putting on his armour. He discarded the traditional look and instead he decided to wear green and black armour with strap instead of shoulder pads. He put on his usual long red wrist bands and shin bands.

He had to go to Planet Meat in order to help his team and to get their help to destroy Frieza. He knew deep down that he couldn't win, but he had to try. He looked at his sleeping mate, the woman that he had grown to love more than he thought he was capable of.

"I'm sorry." Bardock whispered sadly. He wouldn't see her again, he knew that. He wished he could use his seer powers to see her fate but unfortunately they weren't that reliable. He just hoped that she manages to get to Earth to help look after Kakarot.

* * *

**Cooler's Ship**

* * *

Cooler, Frieza's older brother and second heir to the throne, sat comfortably on his hover chair as pondered the choice that Frieza had decided to make. He had heard from his spies within Frieza's ship that he had decided to eliminate the Saiyan race. Cooler snorted in disgust, it would just be like Frieza to wipe them all out because of some flimsy legend.

"My lord Cooler, we have picked up an image of a zhip fleeing the area." Salza informed his ruler, "It'z a Zaiyan child."

"Oh?" Cooler said curiously, all Saiyans were supposed to stay on planet Vegeta except for Bardock's team, "What is the child's power level?"

"He only haz a power level of 2, my lord." Salza replied as he got the information from his teammates.

Cooler scoffed unconcerned, "Only 2, there is nothing to worry about. That child isn't and never will be a threat. Forget about it, we wouldn't want all of the Saiyans to be wiped out now, would we? This is Frieza's mess and let him be the one to clean it up. He is no threat to us."

"Very well, my lord." Salza accepted.

Cooler leant back on his chair. So there might be a Saiyan that will survive what Frieza had planned. He couldn't deny that a small part of him hoped the child would grow up to become strong enough to kill his brother. He mentally chuckled at the thought. The odds of that happening were non-existent but he made a mental note to keep that Saiyan in mind. Perhaps in the future it would be good to have a strong Saiyan on his side, but of course, he was just a Saiyan. The strongest he had seen was King Vegeta and he had a power level of approximately 10,000. He didn't hold out much hope but he will keep it in mind just in case.

As much as he loathed admitting it, Frieza was stronger than him at the moment. However he knew that he was close to discovering a new transformation, close to achieving a power that would be enough to kill Frieza. King Cold, his father would be the next target after he eliminated Frieza. His younger brother had been spoiled rotten by their father and Frieza had been named heir to the Cold Throne despite Cooler being his eldest son and true heir. Cooler would claim the throne that should be rightfully his.

"Let's go," Cooler ordered, uninterested in waiting to watch the destruction of Planet Vegeta, "I have seven planets to destroy by the end of the day."

* * *

**Frieza's Ship**

* * *

"Lord Frieza, we have received word that one of the Saiyan babies has gone missing." Zarbon reported to Frieza early in the morning. The lord of the universe sat in his usual hover chair staring out the window of his ship at the sight of Planet Vegeta before him. It wouldn't long know, Frieza thought maliciously. "Also there is a Space Pod missing and it is believed that someone sent the child away with it."

"I see," Frieza murmured indifferently, "and whose child is it?"

"According to our sources, it is Bardock's youngest child, Kakarot." Zarbon informed the Frost Demon. "Bardock departed the planet not long ago in order to complete the mission that you assigned his team. I have no doubt he was involved in this somehow."

"I'm not too concerned about the child. It would lighten my heart knowing that I allowed one to live freely." Frieza told Zarbon calmly and a malicious smile appeared on the Frost Demon's face, "However I will not allow such insubordination. Bardock will pay once he arrives on Planet Meat, Dodoria will see to that. Is there anyone else that could have helped him?"

"I would imagine that his mate would have helped." Zarbon replied smoothly.

"Ah, that's right, a mate." Frieza chuckled, "I should have known filthy monkeys would define reproduction as something as primitive as that."

"Naturally, Lord Frieza, but I have heard talk among the Saiyans about Bardock and his mate." Zarbon replied cautiously.

"Oh?" Frieza raised an eyebrow curiously, "Do tell, Zarbon."

"Apparently they're the only Saiyans on the planet that have genuine affections for each other." Zarbon reported, "However these are just rumours, I don't have any concrete evidence."

"It doesn't matter either way, Zarbon." Frieza chuckled, "She will pay either way. If they do have genuine affection for each other, then that is a bonus for us, don't you think?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Zarbon answered, "I'll have her brought to you immediately."

"Good, then get going, Zarbon." Frieza demanded and Zarbon scurried out of the room.

* * *

**Planet Meat**

* * *

Bardock's Space Pod crash landed on the small planet and Bardock stepped out of the small ship. He adjusted his scouter and he quickly scanned the surroundings. While he took a look with his scouter for his comrades, Bardock noticed the litter of corpses surrounding him. The inhabitants of this planet were purple and white insect-like aliens and Bardock clenched his fists, this race of people had just been wiped out by his crew for the man that wanted to kill them. Bardock picked up a few power levels off in the distance.

"Those lazy bums," Bardock smirked, "I should have known that they couldn't resist celebrating after completing the job." Bardock quickly headed off in the direction the power levels he picked up on his scouter but he was shocked by what he found.

There lay his whole team, all of them decimated. Bardock couldn't believe that his entire crew were dead, how could they lose to all of these Meatians?

A cough came from Tora which caught Bardock's attention and he quickly hurried over to his friend. He crouched down onto his knees and he gently placed a hand behind Tora's head and lifted him up slightly.

"Tora, my brother, don't tell me you allowed those meatheads to get the best of you guys." Bardock pleaded.

"No way, you... should know us... better than that Bardock." Tora coughed painfully but he managed a small grin at the sight of his brother and squad leader.

"I thought so, but what happened then?" Bardock demanded angrily.

"We were... ambushed by Dodoria and... his men." Tora struggled to reveal, his injuries were rapidly beginning to be too much for him.

"What? But Frieza was the one that ordered us here!" Bardock retorted incredulously. So the visions were true. No doubt he sent his crew here as some kind of twisted game.

"Yes... it was a... setup. Frieza... he wants us all... dead."

"What? Why? I mean... after all we have done for him... it doesn't make sense. We took jobs for him that even the elites didn't mess with and we still won. No one works like we do Tora, no one." Bardock angrily stated.

"We were becoming the best and... Frieza was... scared." Tora confessed with a pained smirk.

"Scared of what? Tell me!" Bardock demanded to know.

"Of you Bardock... Frieza is scared of you. Scared... of what you might... become, you're getting too... strong. King Vegeta... is the strongest... Saiyan, but you're catching... up quickly and if a... lower class is... capable of that... then what about... the elites and mid... class Saiyans?" Tora explained to him slowly.

"I see." Bardock murmured softly, hatred lingering in his voice.

"Bardock... your sons... you've got... to get... them away... from... Frieza now... and get... Gine away from him too." Tora informed him hurriedly.

"Raditz is off planet with Prince Vegeta. I sent Kakarot away to some other planet, so he will be alright. I've sent Raditz a message to go find his brother in twenty or so years. Also I have set up a way for Gine to get away tonight." Bardock assured him. On the way here, he decided against using the suspend animation device and instead he spent most of his time trying to get in contact with his eldest son. He eventually succeeded but since others could eavesdrop, he had to be careful what he said. So he told Raditz that Kakarot had been sent to Earth to wipe it out and if he doesn't return to the empire, to go get him in twenty years time.

"That's good... good luck... Bardock. I'm sorry... that... I let you... down." Tora whispered as he began to fall into the depths of darkness.

"No my brother," Bardock said softly as his brother died in his arms, "You could never let me down! You died like a true warrior!"

Bardock lowered Tora's head back onto the ground gently and he wiped away the blood that stained Tora's face with Tora's armband. He stood back up and looked over at his other crew members.

"Fasha... Borgos... Shugesh..." Bardock muttered furiously, the once white armband in his hand had turned red from Tora's blood. "So this is what it has come to, this is how we are rewarded for our hard work. We tried so hard to please Frieza." The leader of the fallen crew wrapped the bloody armband around his head, "So they thought that we were getting too strong... I promise all of you, I will make them pay for this or die trying! Frieza has taken our loyalty and paid us back in our own blood!"

His scouter beeped to life and Bardock looked behind him to see the four members of Dodoria's crew. Each one had a power level equivalent to his own and they were all different species.

"I thought I smelled a bad stench in the air, so you're the ones!" Bardock greeted them coldly.

The largest one chuckled, he had light orange skin and horns sticking out of his head, "Bardock, you crack me up. We had some good laughs with your crew earlier too. You should have been there." The other three alongside him laughed with him.

"You're right," Bardock agreed, "I should have been there." Unfortunately he allowed his love for Gine and his desire to be with her for one last night clouded his judgment. He should have left immediately once Kakarot had left Planet Vegeta, then he could have made it in time to save his crew.

"Do you really think that you would have made a difference, Bardock?" the small purple alien mocked him.

Bardock didn't reply and instead he just allowed his hatred for them aliens in front of him to take control.

Unknown to Bardock, who was more focused on killing the men standing before him, Dodoria was looking on from the distance. He had to admit, as he watched Bardock dismantle every member of his crew, but Bardock was an exceptionally skilled fighter. All of the men he was fighting each had roughly the same power level as Bardock, but there was a clear difference in experience and skill. It looked like he would have to get involved.

Bardock landed on the ground, panting slightly after the short intense fight. _'So those are Frieza's elites, huh?'_ he thought with a smirk, _'I can see why he is worried.'_ However his triumph didn't last long as his scouter picked up another power level, one far bigger than either of the previous fighters and he spun around to see Dodoria smirking maliciously at him.

"Unfortunate business, isn't it, Bardock?" Dodoria greeted him.

"Darn right!" Bardock snarled at the large pink alien. Dodoria stood roughly 100 feet away from him and Bardock noticed that the members of his crew were scattered in the space between them, which fuelled his hatred, "Unfortunate for you, Dodoria, Tora told me that you were the one behind all of this!"

Instead of coming up with some kind of retort, Dodoria wasn't interested in conversing with the Saiyan and instead he launched a powerful energy blast from his mouth. Bardock's eyes widened at the speed of the beam and he couldn't prepare a counter in time before he was enveloped in the blast, along with his crew.

"That blew him away," Dodoria chuckled as he admired the remnants of his attack, "Bardock you should have remembered your place."

"Commander Dodoria," a voice spoke through his scouter, "a message from Lord Frieza. He orders you to rendezvous with his ship immediately."

Dodoria grinned, "So it was finally time." the pink alien immediately took flight towards his ship, "I don't want to miss this."

If it wasn't for Dodoria's arrogance, then he would have checked to see Bardock's corpse but because he didn't, Bardock survived. An injured Bardock pushed his dead crew members off him. They had all fallen on top of him after Dodoria's attack made them go flying through the air. In a way, it was like his crew protected him even after their deaths. The left side of Bardock's armour was gone, and he had some serious bruises and cuts all over his body.

"I'll get them, somehow, someway." Bardock growled as he wiped the blood falling down his face away, and he looked down at his crew, "For you guys. You weren't low level soldiers! You were stronger than most of Frieza's elites! We will meet again, my friends. Sooner or later, we will meet again."

Bardock headed off to his ship, he hoped that Gine would be able to leave the planet before Frieza destroyed it. However just when he thought this, another vision popped up into his head. This one was more horrifying then any he had ever seen, including seeing Planet Vegeta blow up.

The vision took place inside of Frieza's ship, with the evil tyrant sitting comfortably in his hover chair, a malicious grin on his face, and Zarbon stood silently near the door. Kneeling before Frieza, bloody naked as the day she was born was his mate, Gine. She was covered in cuts and bruises and some of her arms and legs were in unnatural angles.

"As much fun as it is torturing you," Frieza said pleasantly, twirling a glass of wine in his left hand, "I'm beginning to lose patience. Tell me where you sent your son."

Gine let out a harsh, painful groan, "I'm not saying anything," she said firmly, tears in her eyes from the severe pain Frieza had inflicted on her, "I will never give you my son's location."

"For such a weak fighter, you sure surprisingly resilient when being tortured." Frieza said with some surprise, the Saiyan before him only had a power level of 200. "However there are many different ways for me to get information." Frieza informed her coldly, taking a sip of wind. If she was this determined to protect her son, let's see how she reacts to threats towards her eldest son's life.

"I must say that it is rare to see a Saiyan show such _care_ to their child over their own life." Frieza said in amusement, "Such a _shame_ that I will have dispose of such a rarity."

"Lord Frieza," Zarbon interrupted nervously.

"What have I told you about interrupting me when I am having fun, Zarbon?" Frieza glanced at him dangerously.

"I'm sorry, Lord Frieza," Zarbon bowed in submission, "but I have just received word through the scouter that King Vegeta has arrived and his has brought a squadron of mid class Saiyan warriors with him. He has requested an audience with you."

Frieza remained silent.

"Lord Frieza?" Zarbon asked confused at his silence.

"Zarbon," Frieza said coldly, "the last time I had my hearing checked, it was just fine. Open the doors!"

"As you wish, sire." Zarbon replied and he left to execute the order.

"Such a pity," Frieza sighed and he downed his wine in a single gulp before he focused his attention back on the tortured Gine, "it appears we have to end the torture prematurely. I have more important matters to deal with now, it would seem. Before I grant you death, just remember, I will find your son and eliminate him some day."

Gine could do nothing more than glare through her pain and tears which just made Frieza even more amused. The sadistic tyrant pointed his right index finger at the Saiyan and he fired a small invisible energy sphere at her. Gine felt the ball slam into her chest but to her confusion, it didn't pierce her. Frieze lifted his right arm above his head and using his telekinesis, Gine was forced slowly into the air.

"You have the pleasure of being the first Saiyan personally killed by me," Frieza grinned at her struggling form, "that is something you can brag about to the other monkeys when I send them to follow you!" With that, Frieza closed his fist.

"Bardock!" Gine screamed hopelessly before she exploded.

Bardock's vision snapped back into focus and he suddenly found himself back on Planet Meat. He gasped and he fell from the sky and landed painfully on the ground. He fell onto his knees as the hallucination that he saw began to sink in. His hands clenched into the ground, hatred stronger than anything he had ever felt before burned inside of him.

"Frieza..!" Bardock growled ferociously, "I will make you suffer! I swear it!"

The hatred that he felt towards Frieza allowed him to ignore his injuries better and he immediately flew towards his ship as fast as he could. Once in the ship, he immediately entered the co-ordinates that would take him to Planet Vegeta. As he flew towards his home world, his hatred faltered slightly as he remembered that he was seeing the future. Bardock needed to believe that he could still save Gine. He always found a way to protect her.

He couldn't do it alone, Bardock conceded. He needed the rest of the Saiyans to help him.

* * *

**Planet Vegeta – Meat Distribution Centre**

* * *

Bardock hurried into the centre where his mate worked, his injured appearance startling many of the Saiyans working there but he couldn't find her.

"Where is Gine?!" Bardock shouted angrily.

"She was summoned by Lord Frieza, not long ago." One of Gine's co-workers said indifferently, only caring about the meat that she was cutting up in front of her.

"Shit!" Bardock swore angrily and he rushed out of the centre. He might be too late.

"No!" Bardock snapped out loud, there was still time to save her but he needed his fellow Saiyan warriors to help him and he knew only one place where most of them would be. However as he approached the bar, his injuries began to take a toll on him and he was forced into a limping walk using the wall to stay upright. When he finally entered the bar, he collapsed onto the side of a circular table and both the table and he, landed onto the floor.

"Bardock, what's wrong?!" a long black haired Saiyan asked him.

However laughter erupted from many of the Saiyans in the room at the sight of the beaten up Bardock.

"It's about time!" one called out mockingly.

Bardock struggled back to his feet, "Listen everybody! It's Frieza... he is coming for us!"

"You mean you, right?" a short haired Saiyan pointed out.

"No! Us!" Bardock stressed to them. "You! Me! All of us! Frieza is scared of us! He means to kill us all! My whole crew is dead because of that freak! He is going to kill my mate personally along with the rest of us if we don't stop him!"

"Bardock gets his tail whipped and it's the end of the world, right!" another declared loudly.

"Maybe you goons should stop pretending that you're elites!"

"That's right, Bardock." A tall Saiyan mocked him with his shoulder wrapped around a woman, "Welcome to the real world, buddy boy."

"It hurts, doesn't it?" his friend standing behind him mocked Bardock, "So Frieza is afraid of us is he?"

The tall Saiyan laughed loudly, "Let's tell him that we will leave him alone if he bows down whenever in the presence of a Saiyan!"

Everyone in the room was now laughing hard at Bardock.

"You're all fools!" Bardock snarled at them loudly shocking them all into silence, "You're all dead! He is already here! Why do you think he summoned us all back to Planet Vegeta?!"

"Come on, Bardock." The tall one said seriously, starting to feel a hint of concern at how Bardock was acting.

"Fine," Bardock conceded gruffly, "You can all believe want you want but I am going to stop him!"

The father of Kakarot ran out of the bar and nobody tried to stop him.

"Man, what's up with Bardock?" one of the male Saiyans inquired.

"He lost his whole crew, that's what happened." A female Saiyan with long black hair responded coolly, "Also his mate, Gine, was summoned to Frieza for a special cooking assignment. Since he foolishly has feelings for the girl, they are confusing him and making him believes things that aren't real."

The tall Saiyan with an arm around her shoulder, nodded, "He needs to get into recovery."

Bardock ran up a long staircase to get to the top of the tower however his run was interrupted when the world suddenly went black around him once again.

"Not this again!" Bardock groaned unhappily.

"It's not too late, father."

Bardock spun around to see the grown up version of his son again, this time Kakarot had his back to him.

"You still have time to change, to become something more." Kakarot informed him, "Don't be like him." Kakarot looked towards him and he suddenly morphed into a smirking Frieza. The scene immediately changed again as Bardock felt the ground beneath him begin to crumble before he was enveloped in a large explosion.

Bardock gasped loudly as he was wrenched out of the vision. Like the previous ones, this felt so real. Don't be like him, what did Kakarot mean, Bardock wondered but he quickly shook the thought off and he quickly resumed running up the stairs. Once he reached the roof, he looked up into the sky where he could feel Frieza's location. He didn't know how he could know that he was directly above him, but in his heart, he knew the monster was up there. He could kill them all at any moment. He leaned against the ledge of the roof to regain his breath.

"I have given it to you as a gift Bardock, so you could see," a familiar voice seething with hatred whispered in his mind, "see the horror of your end. Now you will know how we felt."

"Become something more, don't be like him." He heard Kakarot's voice through his mind.

Bardock understood now. Looking up at the planets and his own approaching destruction, he finally understood what Kakarot was trying to tell him. He had lost his crew and his mate... just like all those he had killed. He was a monster just like Frieza. The realisation brought a cold feeling to his stomach and for a brief moment, he felt something akin to regret about his actions. He pushed past it though, he may have been like Frieza but he refused to die a monster like Frieza.

'_I'm not going to sit around and wait for the show!'_ Bardock thought determinedly, _'I'll stop him even if I have to do with my own two hands! Frieza, I'm coming for you! You murderous self serving traitor! It's all over! Gine, my love! Tora! Fasha! Borgos! Shugesh! This is for all of you!'_

With determination and hatred fueling his entire being, Bardock shot up into the sky.

* * *

**Frieza's Ship**

* * *

It was finally time for the show to begin, Frieza thought victoriously. After dealing with that treacherous female Saiyan and then foiling King Vegeta's pathetic insurrection, he was going to wipe out majority of the Saiyan race.

"What a stunning sight," Frieza stood with his arms folded across his chest as he marvelled at the view of Planet Vegeta for the last time, "Sometimes I amaze myself at how callous I can be!"

"Sire," Zarbon smirked.

"Lord Frieza! An intruder is approaching!" one of the tyrants many minions called out.

* * *

**Planet Vegeta**

* * *

Bardock closed in on Frieza's Ship at an incredible speed, and Bardock was fortunate that Frieza's ship had entered Planet Vegeta's atmosphere. His eyes widened though when he saw hundreds of Frieza's soldiers poured out of the ship and they charged towards him. They first wave all fired a combined energy beam at Bardock, but the Saiyan avoided it easily by increasing his speed to the point where the minions couldn't keep up. Bardock rammed an elbow into one's head, killing him instantly, before he ignored the rest and continued towards Frieza's ship with the others tailing him.

"Come on, you cowards!" Bardock roared heatedly.

* * *

**Frieza's Ship**

* * *

"It's me he wants, isn't it?" Frieza questioned rhetorically as he watched Bardock through a small screen. No matter how many minions came at the Saiyan, Bardock managed to take them down or avoid them entirely. Bardock was the reason why Frieza needed to put down the Saiyan race. "So be it!"

Zarbon raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Sire?"

"Yes, prepare my transport, Zarbon!" Frieza demanded impatiently.

"Sire, you wish to leave the ship?" Zarbon said incredulously. He didn't see the need as their soldiers would kill Bardock before he reached the ship.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Frieza glared at him.

"No, Lord Frieza!" Zarbon apologies hurriedly, "Right away, sire!" The green skin alien quickly rushed out of the room to get Frieza's hover chair.

Frieza focused his glare back on the screen. Considering the numbers that he was taking on and how meagre his power level was, Frieza reluctantly had to admit that Bardock was a skilled fighter.

* * *

**Planet Vegeta**

* * *

"Frieza! Frieza, come out and fight me! You coward! Come out here!" Bardock roared avoiding more of the tyrant's soldier's attacks. He hoped that his provoke worked, he couldn't sustain this effort much longer, as every moment that passed his injuries took a greater toll on him. Eventually he had made it past all of the soldiers leaving only empty space between him and Frieza's ship. To his delight, the Frost Demon exited his ship in his hover chair.

"It's him!"

"Lord Frieza!"

"We salute you, Sire!"

"Yeah! Long live, Lord Frieza!" The voice of the surrounding men shouted out.

Bardock smirked mentally at their calls, the fools didn't realise that Frieza wouldn't hesitate to wipe them out along with Planet Vegeta.

"No way!" Bardock snarled at Frieza with a dark smirk on his face, "You've lived long enough! Actually, it's been too long for my taste!"

Frieza listened to Bardock's rant before he lifted his right hand up slightly and he gathered a tiny ball of energy from his index finger.

"Frieza, listen up... we quit! All of us! Got it! We don't work for you! We're free! You can find someone else to do your dirty work!" Bardock declared loudly, "Oh, yeah! There is one last thing!" Bardock focused all of his energy into his right hand creating a blue ball of energy, "This is for Gine! For my crew! For my sons! And for all the people that we killed in your name! I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you! Here... have it!" Bardock fired his strongest energy attack at Frieza.

Frieza laughed at the approaching energy attack and the small ball of energy suddenly began to enlarge. Bardock's energy ball collided with it but the supernova that Frieza was creating simply absorbed the attack.

"Huh?" Bardock's eyes widened when he saw what happened to his energy sphere, "No way!"

Frieza continued to laugh as he bent his index finger forward and he threw the giant yellow-orange, sun-looking energy sphere at Bardock and his own soldiers. The powerful attack was designed to eliminate more than just them, of course. Its main objective was to destroy Planet Vegeta.

"Frieza! Please don't!" his soldiers pleaded for their lives, but the icy tyrant ignored their pleas.

Bardock could only scream in horror as he was enveloped by the large ball of energy. The ball continued onwards until it reached Planet Vegeta. As he died, Bardock had another vision of Kakarot standing before Frieza. He had forgotten that he once saw that vision, he had been consumed by his anger and hatred that he rushed in to attack Frieza when he had no hope of winning. It didn't matter in the end as he wouldn't know how to survive without Gine anyway.

'_Yes, I... see... now! It's you, my son! You are the one who will defeat Frieza!' _Bardock thought proudly before darkness consumed him, 'Restore the pride of our race, Kakarot! Show the universe what we should have been!'

"Oh my, this is stupendous! Wow! What a great show! Unbelievable! Just look at that!" Frieza laughed loudly at the sight of Planet Vegeta exploding into oblivion. He loved watching the planets he destroyed; it was his version of fireworks.

* * *

**Kakarot's Ship**

* * *

The young son of Bardock and Gine headed towards Planet Earth in his Space Pod. The suspended animation device had been activated, but while he slept, his father's thoughts entered his mind thanks to the psychic powers Bardock acquired.

"Kakarot! My son! Thank you for helping me! You were right! It wasn't too late! I only wish I would have held you in my arms when I had the chance! Goodbye, my son!"

* * *

**Unknown Planet**

* * *

The young Saiyan Prince, oblivious to the truth about his planet, was currently relaxing after successfully completing his mission. It was times like this he enjoyed most since it was the closest he felt to having true freedom until he had to return to where Frieza was. Nappa and Raditz were off looking around to make sure that there were no survivors.

"Prince Vegeta! Do you copy, sir!" a transmission from his scouter interrupted his relaxation.

"I'm here." Vegeta replied indifferently.

"Sir, unfortunate news from Lord Frieza! Planet Vegeta was struck by a large asteroid today and was destroyed!"

Vegeta remained silent for a moment, "And, you're sure?"

"Affirmative, sir! Lord Frieza sends his sympathies and regrets! As of now, you and your comrades are the only known survivors!"

"Oh, really?" Vegeta questioned him.

"Would you like to send a reply, sir?"

"No, no reply." The Saiyan Prince responded coldly.

"Very well sir, over and out."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes after he turned off his scouter. He was by no means stupid. He didn't consider it a coincidence that Frieza would order all of the Saiyans to return to Planet Vegeta just for it to be hit by an asteroid and destroyed. All he had though were suspicions, but if Frieza truly had destroyed his planet like he believed that he did, Vegeta would make sure that he paid for it.

* * *

**Planet Earth, Mt. Paozu – a month after the destruction of Planet Vegeta**

* * *

A short, stubby old man with small dark eyes and a bushy white moustache walked through the forest looking for some herbs that he could use for dinner tonight. He wore a Chinese martial arts uniform, which consisted of a sleeveless orange jacket over a long sleeved black shirt, and he had black pants on. He also wore a hat.

However he was also curious about the large explosion that he heard not recently and he believed that it came from this general direction. To his surprise, a young boy came out of the bushes with an uncomfortable look on his face and he was holding his stomach with his hands. The old man couldn't remember the last time he had seen someone with such a wacky hairdo. The boy couldn't be older than 3 or 4 years old and he was wearing clothing that he had never seen before. It looked like black and brown armour but even more astonishing than that was the boy had a brown tail.

"Who are you?!" the boy questioned him defensively after taking notice of him.

"My name is Gohan. I live in this forest." Gohan introduced himself kindly, "What is your name, boy?"

"I'm Kakarot, a Saiyan." The young Saiyan answered him honestly. He felt like he could trust this old man, the man seemed to radiate kindness. He didn't have the strength to defend himself anyway as his stomach released another painful groan. He had no idea what was wrong with him.

"Your stomach can certainly make a racket," Gohan chuckled kind-heartedly, "why don't you come with me to my house and you can have some dinner."

"Dinner?" Kakarot inquired, "You mean with food?"

"Of course," Gohan answered him with a perplexed expression, "you need to eat food in order to survive."

"I've never eaten anything." Kakarot told him honestly, "All I remember is waking up from my dreams and being put into a Space Pod by my parents. Then I fell asleep and woke up here in this forest."

'_So this boy is an alien, how curious.'_ Gohan thought in surprise. _'It would explain the armour and tail. Not to mention how well he talks. Judging on just his speech patterns, I would think he was at least 12 years old.'_

Gohan took the young Saiyan to his house and he supplied a large range of food for the young boy. Gohan sat at his dinner table with his arms folded across his chest as Kakarot prodded some of the food on the table hesitantly. The young Saiyan couldn't deny that the smell of the food was intoxicating and he tried a piece of pork. Gohan's eyes widened when Kakarot started eating slowly, trying all the different kinds of food.

Gohan watched in amusement as Kakarot tried a piece of broccoli and spat it back out. Kakarot glared at the terrible tasting vegetable and he picked up the plate holding the broccoli and he threw it out the house. Unfortunately he didn't look where he was looking when he threw it and Gohan just managed to avoid the plate before it hit his face. Gohan's eye brows rose when it smashed through the wall of his small house. Such power, he was glad that he had dodged it otherwise he probably would be dead.

"I have no idea what a Saiyan is or why you were sent here but you're unbelievably strong for such a small kid. Not to mention quite smart." Gohan said curiously, "It would have been dangerous if I hadn't been a martial arts expert, but you haven't been taught any manners, have you? If you don't have a home to return too, I can teach you a few things."

"Really?" Kakarot asked him with wide eyes after swallowing a mouthful of fish, "I wanna learn how to fight!"

"Okay," Gohan smiled at him, he would have to teach this boy more than just how to fight. Like manners, for instance, "we will begin training tomorrow morning."

* * *

**If you like it then please leave behind a review. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Bardock (Before being attacked by Kanassan) = 9,000**

**Bardock (Healed + Psychic powers) = 10,000**

**Gine = 200**

**Kakarot = 12**

**Frieza = 530,000**

**Dodoria = 22,000**

**Zarbon = 23,000**

**Vegeta = 2,900**

**Nappa = 3,200**

**Raditz = 400**

**Tora = 5,000**

**Shugesh = 4,200**

**Borgos = 4,000**

**Fasha = 2,000**

**Toolo (Kanassan) = 1,100**

**Meatians = 300**


End file.
